If Walls Could Talk
by chimp1984
Summary: Another song fic... Warning: FEMLASH!


_**Ok, so here's another song fic. I started writing this last week, and I thought it was crap so I didn't finish it. And I wanted to do another one, but I decided to finish this one off first. I re-read it and realized it was good where it ended so I decided to post it. **_

**_This, is also for my beautiful girlfriend (blushes)_**

**_Ok, so the song is "If Walls Could Talk" by Celine Dion... gotta love my momma for being a big Celine Dion fan, eh?_**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Can you keep a secret?  
These walls keep a secret  
That only we know  
But how long can they keep it?  
'Cause we're two lovers, we lose control_

_We're two shadows  
Chasing rainbows  
Behind closed windows  
Behind closed doors_

The house is free tonight; we're smashing into your room, impatiently removing each other's clothes as we're heading to your bed. I fall on top of you, kissing every inch of your beautiful body

_If walls could talk  
Oooh... they would say I want you more  
They would say  
Hey...ever felt like this before?  
That you'll always be the one for me_

I take a nipple into my mouth whilst massaging your other breast. I move breasts giving the same attention to that one

"Oh God, Sara" you moan out my name, arching your back into me. The things you do to me makes me feel like I can do anything

I bring my fingers down to your centre, sliding my fingers through your warm wet juices

"Oh baby… I need you" you beg me, I grant you your wish and insert two fingers

_If walls had eyes  
My... they would see the love in sight  
They would see  
Me...in your arms in ecstasy  
And with every move they'd know I love you so  
I love you so_

I'm moving my fingers in and out slowly, slowly building you up to your release

I so desperately want to say those 3 magic words. You know I love you and I know you love me, but we're too scared to say those words. Instead, we show our love to each other in your bedroom.

You look so beautiful underneath me, eyes shut tight, sweat gleaming all over your body

I lean down and whisper in your ear

"I love you, Catherine" There, I've said it, I _needed_ to say it

Your eyes snap open and we lock eyes. Your eyes are questioning if it's true. I merely nod, smiling at you as I start to rub my thumb against your clit and I feel your walls closing around my fingers, eyes locked on mine as you fall over the edge

_Two people making memories  
Just too good to tell  
These arms are never empty  
When we're lying where we fell  
We're painting pictures  
Making magic  
Taking chances  
Making love_

When we first kissed 6 months ago, it was purely amazing, magical even. It was like I had finally found my match. It felt so right.

We were both too scared to start a relationship as we have both been burned before. We talked about us, endlessly. We wanted it, but we were too scared of the outcome. We promised each other if it doesn't work out, there would be no awkwardness at work. So we took a chance, and it was the best chance I've ever taken, because look at where we are now.

We've made love before, but this is different. I said the words, I needed you to know my feelings. Now, you can bring me to my knees so damn fast and I'm scared shitless of the affect you have on me.

_When I'm feeling weak  
You give me wings  
When the fire has no heat  
You light it up again  
When I hear no violins  
You play my every string_

I told you my past, you told me yours. We held each other for support that night.

When I'm feeling lonely, when I feel I'm not worthy of your love and time, when I fear you're going to leave me… you quickly shed the fears and insecurities away with your kisses, lighting up the fire of love I have for you. Reminding me how right we are for each other

_Stop the press  
Hold the news  
The secret is safe between me and you - walls  
Can you keep a secret?_

"What are you thinking about, baby?" you ask me, bringing me back from my thoughts

"You and how I may have fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to me" I reply

"You haven't fucked anything up, baby. Because…" and you look me in the eyes "I love you too, Sara"

"You do?" I whisper, bringing you closer to me with tears forming in my eyes

"I do. I was too scared to say anything myself. I didn't want to fuck us up with those words"

"Oh baby…" I say bringing your lips to mine. I'm crying tears of happiness

_I love you so  
Ooooh I love you baby  
Ooooh baby  
Love you love you love you so honey  
Love you love you love you so  
In your arms in ecstasy  
If they could only see you and me baby  
Just you and me baby_

_

* * *

**Aw, sweet loving! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
